The present invention relates to a display clip for securing a container to a display card in such a manner as to prevent movement of the container with respect to the display card, while at the same time preventing removal of the cover of the container so as to prevent tampering with the contents of the container.
In the past, various techniques for mounting a container on, and securing it to, a display card have been employed. For example, such prior art techniques have called for the utilization of various means for restraining movement of a container with respect to a display card on which it is mounted, such means including ribbons, tapes, elastic bands, etc.
More recent efforts to securely mount a container on a display card have involved the utilization of transparent clips (such as, those of thermoplastic material). One such technique has employed plastic clips, connected to a display card, not only to hold the container to the display card, but also to prevent easy removal of the container from the display card prior to sale to a customer. However, such a technique has not been found satisfactory in cases where the container has multiple parts. For example, in the case of a lipstick container, which typically includes a barrel portion (containing the lipstick pomade) and a container cover, thermoplastic bands have been fitted around a built up portion of the barrel portion of the container, so as to secure the barrel portion of the container to the display card. Whereas this technique has precluded easy removal of the entire container from the display card prior to sale to the customer, it has not precluded the customer from removing the container cover so as to sample (or otherwise tamper with) the contents (in this case, the lipstick pomade) within the container.